<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cartas desde el Mundo by Aishiteru_sama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417172">Cartas desde el Mundo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishiteru_sama/pseuds/Aishiteru_sama'>Aishiteru_sama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Total Drama (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishiteru_sama/pseuds/Aishiteru_sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado 5 años desde que Duncan fue encerrado en prisión, y cuando creyó que perdería lo último de su humanidad, pasó algo que jamás imaginó.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cartas desde el Mundo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-La historia se ubica después de Total Drama: all stars.</p><p>-Elegí el apellido Hamilton para Duncan y Johnson para Courtney.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>Cuando Chris aseguró que lo enviarían a la prisión de las grandes ligas, sinceramente pensó que se trataba de una broma, ¡por favor, explotar su propiedad solo fue un juego de niños, una travesura de un adolescente cualquiera! ¡¿Cómo pudo tomárselo en serio?!</p><p>Por supuesto, olvidó el pequeño detalle de que Chris McLean era un hombre increíblemente narcisista y materialista, por lo que no debió sorprenderse cuando la policía lo arrestó y lo sacó de la isla bajo cargos bastante graves. Ahora descubría que Chris también era sorprendentemente rencoroso.</p><p>El juicio siguiente y el anuncio de su condena de 5 años sirvieron para que la prensa hiciera un circo en el que todos ganaron, menos él. Por supuesto.</p><p>Abandonado por sus padres, con sus patrocinadores perdidos y olvidado por la farándula, pasó esos 5 asquerosos años encerrado entre asesinos, estafadores y violadores; cada día se convirtió en un verdadero reto de supervivencia, cada palabra debía ser bien pensada para no acabar desnudo en los baños comunes, ¡y la comida! ¡Nunca pensó que extrañaría tanto la basura que les servía el chef!</p><p>Nada como estar entre verdaderos criminales para darse cuenta que no era uno de ellos… pero claro, no culpaba que los demás pensaran lo contrario.</p><p>Era sorprendente cómo la verdadera lucha por la sobrevivencia minimizaba el resto de los problemas, es decir, ¿qué importaban ahora los conflictos que tuvo con los chicos del <em>reality show</em>? ¿Qué caso tenía pensar en Harold como un nerd perdedor, o si Chris era un verdadero psicópata rencoroso? Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para la amargura de su soledad.  </p><p>No guardaba resentimiento por el abandono de sus amigos.</p><p>
  <em>Pero no significaba que doliera menos. </em>
</p><p>Mierda, había madurado…</p><p>Y justo cuando sentía que lo último de su humanidad era arrancada a pedazos en medio de las peleas, de los robos y de la tensión constante, pasó algo que jamás imaginó.  </p><p>— Duncan Hamilton — el guardia de turno golpeó los barrotes de su celda, y por primera vez, eso no le alteró los nervios — Prepárate, falta poco para tu gran final.</p><p>Recibió una carta de Courtney.</p><p>Era el verano de su segundo año encerrado cuando ocurrió aquel acontecimiento, y por Dios que pensó que se trataba de alguna alucinación, ¡era simplemente imposible que Courtney se comunicara con él! No después de todo lo que habían pasado, ¡ella lo odiaba por completo, pasó más de la mitad de la última temporada fingiendo que no existía!</p><p>Las emociones lo hicieron temblar, ¿acaso ella lo detestaba lo suficiente como para burlarse de su situación? “Te lo dije”, ¿eso quería decirle luego de todo este tiempo?</p><p>
  <em>“Duncan: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seguramente esta carta te sorprenderá mucho, y no te culpo de ninguna forma: tal vez soy la última persona de la que esperabas noticias después de todo lo que pasó. Créeme que estoy tan sorprendida como tú, pero ya casi han pasado dos años desde tu arresto y no puedo dejar de preguntarme cómo estás. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te lo dije alguna vez, “Hasta los cerdos merecen una comida”, pues bien, “Hasta los cerdos merecen un poco de compasión”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Las cosas han cambiado en estos dos años: te alegrará saber que Chris fue despedido después de que finalizó el último reality show ya que los productores encontraron  un nuevo y joven conductor, y ni todas las demandas por despido injustificado hicieron que recuperara su trabajo. Ahora solo es una vieja estrella que intenta reclutar jóvenes incautos para un “nuevo y mejorado proyecto”. El despido de Chris finalmente cerró un ciclo para todos los participantes de Total drama y cada uno tomó su propio camino. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nunca fui muy agradable para los demás, pero aún conservo comunicación con algunos: Bridgette y Geoff se mudaron juntos a Hawaii; ella entrena para convertirse en surfista profesional y él se estableció como organizador de eventos. Bridgette competirá este año y Geoff se encargará de la recepción para todos los participantes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>DJ entró a la universidad para estudiar veterinaria, ¡ya sabes, él siempre tuvo mucho talento para los animales! Y el conejito que le conseguiste sigue siendo su mejor amigo. Gwen estudia Artes en el mismo campus, todo el tiempo está con su cuaderno de dibujos y ha creado obras sobresalientes, seguramente escucharemos de ella en el futuro. Para tu mala suerte, ella regresó con Trent y parece que todo va muy bien con ellos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heather fue contratada en una cadena de radio para ser conductora. Creo que su sueño de tener un programa llamado “La vida según Heather” no está demasiado lejos… y para impacto de todos nosotros, ella y Alejandro siguen juntos, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Es como ver una serpiente de dos cabezas!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y hablando de besos, ¡a que no adivinas quiénes son pareja! ¡Justin y Owen! Sé lo que debes estar pensando, ¿cómo ocurrió eso? ¡Todos estamos sumamente sorprendidos! No conozco los detalles, pero hicieron un anuncio público y Owen está presente durante las sesiones de Justin, quien se convirtió en un modelo como siempre dijo que sería. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por mi parte, estudio Derecho en la universidad y mis calificaciones son más que perfectas… pero eso ya debiste suponerlo. Bueno, no es gran cosa cuando te das cuenta que ser abogado no se trata solo de memorizar códigos penales o de ganar casos, sino de empatizar y ayudar a tus clientes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bueno, debería dejar de escribir para que esto no se convierta en una carta de 32 páginas… así que voy a detenerme. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No puedo imaginarme lo difícil que debe ser… sobrevivir en un lugar como en el que estás, por eso no voy a pedirte que me respondas. Puedes tomar esta carta y tirarla, puedes olvidar que esto sucedió… pero si tienes ánimos para comunicarte, hazlo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ya no somos unos niños, somos capaces de tomar decisiones sobre nuestras vidas… y después de todo este tiempo, pienso que simplemente podríamos dejar de pelear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Courtney.”</em>
</p><p>Aquella vez no se trató de una fastidiosa carta 100 o 1000 páginas, pero aun cuando lo hubiese sido, lo conmovió tanto que la leyó una y otra vez hasta que fue capaz de conseguir papel y lápiz.</p><p>Las palabras de Courtney resultaron ser… mucho más suaves de lo que pensó. Incluso llegó a dudar de que esa perfecta ortografía fuera de la señorita mandona, histérica y pedante que recordaba.</p><p>… aunque también era cierto que fue un completo imbécil desde Gira Mundial, es decir, engañó a Courtney con Gwen, luego se obsesionó con la idea de que ella todavía lo quería mientras se besuqueaba con Gwen. Al final, acabó con la paciencia de ambas chicas y quedó varado a la mitad de lo que fue y de lo que pudo ser.</p><p>Claro, ya nada de eso tenía sentido encerrado entre criminales, por eso aquella carta le recordó a la vieja Courtney: la chica estirada pero dulce, justa, cálida y agradable que captó su atención pocas semanas después de llegar a la isla. Le recordó lo que él mismo fue, y por primera vez, lo que quería hacer saliendo de ahí.</p><p>— Vaya, el pequeño Duncan tendrá su gran final~ ¡apuesto a que te volveremos a ver muy pronto!</p><p>— ¡Eres como nosotros, no lo olvides!</p><p>— ¡Eres un criminal y te vas a morir siendo un criminal! No importa lo que hagas, ¡tu lugar está aquí!</p><p>Pudo sonreír a pesar de todos los gritos que resonaban en el pasillo, porque ese día, luego de cinco años, saldría libre.</p><p>Y hubiera sido incapaz de conservar su cordura de no ser por Courtney.</p><p>Se escribieron durante todos esos años, una vez a la semana sin falta: ella le contaba sobre el mundo de afuera, lo que hacían los demás y sus actividades en clase; la primera vez que ganó un juicio, la primera vez que perdió uno; la vez cuando lloró porque una compañera de clase la humilló frente a todos, o cuando celebró por una bien merecida venganza.</p><p>Al principio, sus respuestas eran un poco cortas o se limitaban a comentar lo que ella le escribía, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué ese día se salvó de ser violado en el baño? ¿La muerte de su compañero de celda porque trató de escapar? Era historias que no quería compartir, pero con el paso de los meses fue capaz de escribir de ello no para compensar su amabilidad, sino porque se dio cuenta de que necesitaba hacerlo.</p><p>De tal modo, nuevamente eran los viejos Courtney y Duncan que se conocieron en Isla del drama, pero también eran una versión diferente de sí mismos… ¡Y le encantaba!</p><p>Quería salir, ¡quería salir! Y por Dios que no iba a desperdiciar un segundo más tratando de aparentar algo que no era.</p><p>— Prisionero 2007812, Duncan Hamilton — la mujer de la ventanilla le entregó un paquete — Aquí están los objetos con los que llegaste. Firma de recibido aquí y aquí — señaló en el papel que gustosamente recibió — Anota la fecha, tu nombre y la leyenda “Recibido”.</p><p>— Claro que sí, señorita~ — la última vez que estuvo frente a la ventanilla fue hacía cinco años, ¡estaba tan feliz! — Listo, todo en orden~</p><p>— Veamos — la regordeta dama revisó todo y selló cada papel — Bien, eso es todo. Ya puedes irte — le echó un último vistazo — ¿Quieres que te llame un taxi?</p><p>— No, estaré bien — sonrió con más ilusión de la que hubiese querido admitir.</p><p>— Eso espero. Eres joven y tus cargos fueron menores, así que más vale que no vuelva a verte por aquí~</p><p>— ¡Sí, señora!</p><p>Respirar el aire fresco de ese otoño no tuvo comparación.</p><p>
  <em>No tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaría ahora. </em>
</p><p>— ¡Duncan!</p><p>
  <em>Pero esta vez, trataría de hacer las cosas de una mejor manera. </em>
</p><p>— ¡Princesa!</p><p>Bien podía comenzar con su antigua sinceridad… y nada fue tan sincero como cuando abrazó a Courtney y la besó como había soñado por meses.</p><p>Ah~ eso se sintió tan bien~</p><p>— Bien, entonces, ¿a dónde me invitarás a comer?~ — alguna vez hizo esa pregunta~</p><p>— Con gusto te daría un sándwich casero de nudillos~ — ¡jah ella también lo recordó! — Pero por ahora, conozco un lugar no muy lejos de aquí. Seguro te mueres por una comida decente~</p><p>Salió de ahí con su maleta, la ropa y las cartas que acumuló a lo largo de todos esos años.</p><p>¿Quién sabía? Podrían ser material para algún libro, una película, un show te televisión~ o quizá las guardaría para recordar este duro momento de su vida… o tal vez, solo tal vez, podría enseñárselas a un par de mocosos parecidos a ellos, en el futuro~</p><p>— “Cartas desde el mundo”, gran título, ¿verdad?</p><p>— ¿Título para qué?</p><p>— Ya lo verás~</p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>